Farm
The farm is a secondary source of gold, Daru, Kyanite, experience and some other game advantages. It also contains the Tree of Wisdom, which provides some Kyanite and Daru each day. Tree of Ancients The Tree of Ancients (a.k.a. Tree of Wisdom) can be energized three times per day by the player himself and once per day by each of a player's friends. Energizing a friendship-level n friend's tree gives n farm experience. The tree will allow the player and their friends to energize it 9 + (farm level) to a maximum of 30 times for a full charge. A fully charged tree can be harvested to obtain some Daru and Kyanite. Doing so resets its energy level back to 0. The tree can be harvested once per day starting at midnight server time. A level 1 Tree of Ancients generates "?" Daru and 1000 Kyanite; each additional level up increases this by (e.g.) 3800 Daru and (e.g.) 100 or 250 Kyanite. The amount of Daru and Kyanite is not constant per level. It increases as the Tree of Ancients increases. Sylph meditation posts Since patch 2.1, there are two stone columns near the Tree of Ancients. Passive sylphs can be placed on one of these columns to meditate and gain EXP. The meditation cycle is twelve hours. Periodically while meditating, the Sylph will show a dark-red gem. At this time, the player or any of their Friends can "Meld" it, giving some EXP to the Sylph and increasing Friendliness if a friend does it. After meditation is completed, the player will get an announcement in the main interface just like when crops are ready to harvest. "Harvesting" a Sylph will reward EXP to the sylph and free up the meditation column. Farm Plots The farm starts with three farm plots and gains one additional farm plot every 5th level up to a maximum of nine (three more plots appear but are marked "Coming soon.") Each plot can contain one plant at a time. While the plot is occupied, it has a chance of being attacked by weeds and/or bugs. The player or any of their friends can click on the plot to remove the weeds and/or bugs and earn 1 experience for their farm. If a plot matures and it is not harvested, the plant will eventually wither. Withered plants can be revived by a friend whose farm will get 1 experience for the deed. Unlike weeding and exterminating, a player cannot revive their own plants. Plants will wither again every 4 hours until they are harvested. Once a plant is fully grown, it can be harvested by you or any of a player's friends. Friends who harvest/steal your plants will only take a small portion of the plant's value (10%) maxed up to 3 times. Only the plant's owner can harvest the entire plant. Bugs and Wheat appear on 1 hour crops on minute 20 after planting, then minute 25, 30, and 35. Crops that mature with bugs/wheat infesting them will also lose 10% of their value. Farm Leveling Farm level and friendship are intimately connected. Each time someone else's farm is energized, the players farm gains exp points corresponding to the friendship level. Farm level cannot rise above a player's level.In the game. These farm exp points from energizing are called "Tree of Ancients exp", a translation confusion likely based on the way Tree level Farm level. Farm leveling increments change as the farm rises in level. From level 1 to level 20 each level needs 5 more exp than the preceding one. From level 20 to 38, it is 10 more than the previous, from level 38 to 49, it is 20 more, from level 49 to 59, it is 30 more, and from 59 to 69, it is 40 more, and from 69 to 75, and possibly higher, it is 50 more. The maximum amount of experience points gained from tending friends' farms is 200 per day. Land Upgrade When the farm reaches level 30, the Land Upgrade option is unlocked. Land upgrades can be purchased with either bound balens or Balens. Each upgrade reduces the time to crop maturity and increases crop output. 'Stealing from Farms' It's possible to harvest from a friend's farm simply by visiting their farm and harvesting their crops before they do. However, a player can only harvest, or 'steal', a friend's crops once. A crop can only be harvested by three friends. By clicking on the Growth Record, players will be able to see who has 'stolen' from their crops. Note: It is considered impolite (and unstrategic) to wait on and steal 1 hour crops regularly. This might very well get whoever is timing farm steals to be removed from friend's list. 'Available Plants'